


[podfic] Khan Mulan

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Podfic, disney kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mulan survives the avalanche, but the wrong people find her. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Khan Mulan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Khan Mulan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375744) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney Kink Meme  
****

**Length:**  00:14:01  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Mulan\)%20_Khan%20Mulan_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
